Shadow learns Waka Laka
by ninetailsgirl94
Summary: What Happens when Shadow and Amy are walking past an Arcade and they hear Waka Laka? What happens when Shadow asks Amy what it is? First Shadamy story tell me what you think  They are humans in this  Please R&R This story is for AshesandFire!


_**Also so I got the Idea for this when I was texting my friend AshesandFire so she asked "What is Waka Laka" and Well AshesandFire you will learn what Waka Laka is along with Shadow!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, Maximum Ride or the song Waka Laka, if I did then well that's another story.**_

* * *

><p>Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog were walking around Station Square while the group was elsewhere, they paused when they passed by the arcade and glanced in, and at the DDR game the song that played caught Shadow's ears. He looked down at Amy and said with a frown.<p>

"What's Waka Laka?" Amy let out a gasp as she looked at her boyfriend.

"You don't know what Waka Laka is? I mean yeah we don't go on the computer a lot but still everyone knows that song!" Amy exclaimed as she turned to the machine and listened.

"Well sorry I don't know this song what's so special about it?" he asked as they walked inside the arcade to listen to it better.

Amy smiled as she song along with the song and Shadow simply stared at her in awe.

"_Waka Laka's a thing to play forever_

_Just to be together"_

Amy was cut off as Sonic and the guys came out of nowhere in deep singing voices.

"_**Just to be together" **_

Then they were gone, Shadow was looking to see where they came from and how they disappeared so fast!

"_Waka Laka's a place to be forever_

_Waka Laka love and fantasy"_

"_**Waka…waka…waka"**_

Shadow looked around again as the guys voices faded in then out; he wanted to know how they did that!

"_See Waka Laka when you need a flight of fantasy"_

"_**Fantasy"**_

At this point Shadow gave up and held Amy's hand as they walked out of the arcade she didn't stop singing though she was going to sing the whole song to her slow boyfriend.

"_Ecstasy"_

"_**Ecstasy"**_

Shadow froze when all the people around them started to sing along with the guys. He gave them all disturb looks as he looked around.

"_Rhapsody"_

"_**Rhapsody"**_

"_See Waka Laka when you want a love so tenderness"_

"_**Tenderness"**_

Shadow blushed at the choice of words that was in this song, he was hoping that Amy wouldn't try to make it as a hint that is what she wanted out of him just yet! The group doesn't even know they are dating yet!

"_Waka Laka make you fly"_

Shadow looked about his head to find that The Flock plus everyone else who could fly were flying overhead. He told himself not to be surprised but it still surprised him. He let out a sign and went on walking with his girlfriend.

"_See Waka Laka when you're going to feel so sad and blue,"_

"_Just for you, never blue"_

Shadow gave her a small smile as she pointed her finger at him as she song the words to show that she cared. She gave him a smile,

"_See Waka Laka and a funny bunny'll free your life"_

Just then Cream showed up and ran by, she had her ears out which made Shadow freak out as he tried to run to her to cover them but she was gone making him wonder how she did that like the guys did…

"_Now its Waka Laka time"_

"_I wanna live"_

"_**I wanna live"**_

"_A brand new day" _

"_**A brand new day"**_

"_Go far away"_

"If you want to go far away just tell me and I'll take you," Shadow said as he picked Amy up and took off running err skating off,

"_**Go far away"**_

"_To Waka Laka place"_

"_A Waka time"_

"Where the hell would we get to a Waka Laka place and a Waka time?" Shadow asked confused but didn't stop running. As let out a small giggle and hung onto him,

"_**A Waka time"**_

"_To feel so fine "_

"_**To feel so fine"**_

"_A Waka Laka flight"_

Shadow sent Amy a sly smirk as he leaned down and whispered in a seductive voice, "To feel so fine? I believe you are already so fine" he knew it must have sounded dumb for him to say that to her but it felt right to say it.

"_Waka Laka's a thing to play forever"_

"_Just to be together"_

Shadow liked the Idea of them being together, he was starting to wonder if such a place was real then it would solve their problems from the school and they could finally be free.

"_**Just to be together"**_

"_Waka Laka's so magical and tender"_

"_Musical and wonder fantasy"_

'A wonder fantasy huh? That would be a lot better than having to sleep on the could floor almost every night and being able to remember my past' he thought as he slowed to a walking past in the forest that was close to the town, he placed Amy on the ground and walked with her.

"_Waka Laka's a never ending story"_

"_Glory, glory, glory" _

"_**Glory, glory, glory"**_

"_Waka Laka's a place to be forever"_

"_Waka Laka love and,"_

"_Waka Laka love and," _

"_Waka Laka love and fantasy"_

"So how did you like the song?" Amy asked as she skipped alongside him. He squeezed her hand and pulled her to a stop.

"It's a good song if you want to cheer someone up or just make someone laugh, The kids would love that song to help them out." Shadow replied as he placed a soft kiss on her cheek. She gave him a pout as he pulled back. She grabbed his face with both her hands and made him kiss her the right way.

It wasn't a long kiss since Shadow heard footsteps walking towards them. He pulled back and let go of Amy's hand. She stood in a daze as Iggy and Knuckles walked up. When they looked at Amy they gave her a confused look on why she was staring off into space with a dreamy look on her face. She simply laughed and said it was nothing as she walked back to camp with the others following closely behind.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, sorry it was so short… was it funny? I will loooooove to know what you thought of it! Please give a comment! (This is a story I'm going to be working on but this is the test chapter to see if you guys like it or not.) So Please tell me what you thought of it in your reviews.<strong>_

_**Just in case your all wondering the Sonic Team are humans with at lease one or two of their Animal features like Their eats or Tails that they tend to hide very well!**_


End file.
